


The Party

by Konoha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Imagine Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoha/pseuds/Konoha
Summary: Original Imagine: Imagine Loki seeing you across the room in a skimpy dress and pretend he’s not turned on. Credits to cleolemonfanfiction on tumblr for the idea!





	The Party

The noises from downstairs slowly increased in volume, and soon your ears were filled with various voices you were able to pick apart and distinguish. Bits and pieces of idle conversations were heard, but were soon cancelled out by the loud, lighthearted laughter of Thor. You looked in the mirror and sighed at how it had taken you _this_ long to get ready, but you were thoroughly pleased with the result nonetheless. The elegant silk dress clung to your figure and hung a couple of inches past your knees. The slits on either side gave it a much more mature vibe, especially when paired with the deep-V neckline that went down past your chest. You spun in the mirror, the red fabric swaying a little, and gave yourself a thumbs up as a mild form of reassurance.

You knew Loki would be downstairs, most likely in one of the corners of the room, observing. Tonight's festivities gave you the perfect time to dress up and mingle with him in front of the other Avengers without too much suspicion. He had qualms about bringing your relationship forth into the public eye, and of course you understood. You had the uncanny ability of being able to see through any illusion he cast after all, and if others knew of your relations it could spell trouble for the Avengers. Much to everyone's surprise, including your own, you remained unaffected to Scarlet Witch's powers as well, which made you a prime asset to have on their side. Loki was simply trying to protect you just like everyone else, you reasoned.

The time had come to join the others downstairs, so you paced over to retrieve your small bag with your phone and began your descent down the stairs. You caught a glimpse of your reflection in one of the photo frames hanging on the wall and smiled, seeing your diamond choker reflected so brilliantly. It had been a gift from the prince himself, although it remained unworn until tonight. 

You entered the main room, and your eyes instantly dart around searching for Loki. Instead, you capture the attention of Captain America, who looks at you in complete bewilderment. Suddenly becoming self-conscious, he coughs into his hand, and unfortunately draws the attention of everyone else in the room. Beside him, Peter, who apparently had been in a discussion with him moments before, visibly gawks. His jaw drops, and is quickly picked up by Tony, who comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

"So nice of you to join us," Tony remarks sarcastically, picking up a glass from the tray presented to him by a server, "by all means, help yourself to anything you'd like." He looks around, apparently baffled by the silence, and moves his arms in a gesture that screams ' _Wh_ _at are you doing? '_ From across the room, Natasha smiles at you, and turns to continue her conversation with Banner. The room begins to be filled with "anyway"'s and "as I was saying"'s, so you take this opportunity to seek out Loki.

As you make your way to the center of the room, you spot him, his eyes trained on you. He's sitting on the couch in the far back, resting his head on his fist. He was dressed in a black suit, with a golden tie that heightened the color of his eyes. Once he notices you looking at him, he gives you a once-over. He crosses his legs suddenly, and shifts on the couch. He breaks contact with you and turns his head to the side, biting his fist. You sense him using his magic to appear differently, and although you can't see it you know he's appearing to be nonchalant to the others.  

You begin to walk towards him but are quickly stopped by Thor, who cuts off your line of sight. He appears to be in jovial spirits, as he gently raises your hand to his lips and places a kiss on the back of it. 

"Lady (Y/N)," he greets, "you look absolutely stunning tonight." You feel yourself involuntarily blush from the attention, and give him a small smile. It was in Thor's nature to be polite, although sometimes he came off too flirtatiously because of it. He notices a piece of your hair sticking out and tries to fix it, and you  _feel_ Loki's gaze despite not being able to see him. 

"Thank you," you say genuinely, and give him a lighthearted pat on his bicep. You excuse yourself and walk around him, heading towards the figure on the couch. Loki looks at you with such intensity that you know instantly what's going through his mind.

"Relax," you mumble as you approach him, "You know I only have eyes for you." He shifts on the couch so you are able to sit next to him, so you do, but you notice his attention is focused away from you. 

"Are you upset?" You ask, torn between asking sincerely and trying not to laugh at his jealousy. He shakes his head, murmuring, "I cannot focus with you dressed like that."

Oh. "Is that so?" you tease him lightly, placing a carefully planned hand on his upper thigh. You feel him tense underneath you, and his breath hitches. 

"Do not." He hisses, but it's too late. You tilt your head down and look up at him through your eyelashes. He glanced at you just at that moment, and you see the look of uncontrollable hunger flash across his face. He stands up suddenly, and you sense his magic. He turns to you, his expression sharp, and stalks off towards the stairs. You wait a moment to follow, although you know no one will most likely suspect anything.

You're barely able to walk through the door when you're hit with the wind of it closing quickly behind you. Loki claws at your waist, pulling your body flush against his from behind.

"First of all," he nearly  _growls_ , "you are mine." He busies himself by placing kisses against the back of your neck, causing a shudder to run through your body. "Second of all, you will pay for that dearly."

"Will I now?" you chuckle. His hands travel down to your hips, and he grips tightly before pulling away. 

"Unfortunately that will be later," he resigns, "if that beady-eyed boy makes a move on you however, I may lose it."

"Peter? Oh please, he's harmless," you say, turning around and playfully pulling at his tie. It comes out from its place and you hold it between your fingers examining it. Loki, considerably calmed down now, idly runs his hands through his hair as he watches you. 

"I'm surprised you dressed like this," you muse, "aside from your sinister aura, you could pass for a normal human."

Loki shifts his eyes to the side, the next words coming out as a soft whisper, "Yes, the goal was to dress more Midgardian for you. I was informed to match the color of the lady's dress, but of course..."

"I don't mind," you respond, "for now, it's definitely the right choice. Plus, gold suits you. "

His expression eases, and he pulls you in close for an embrace. You hear him sigh softly. "This night may drag on longer than my liking."

"I know," you reassure him, "but isn't what comes after worth it?" You dance away from his grasp and head towards the stairs, throwing him a wink over your shoulder. You see him smile before he follows behind you. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in one day? The madness. I haven't felt this decent in a while, and when I saw this imagine I was writing before I even realized it. It was so much fun! I tried some new techniques here which I haven't had the chance to practice fully. Hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
